


Wild World

by theauthorish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish
Summary: Kenma shows Bokuto how to play Animal Crossing.





	Wild World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanty_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/gifts).



> For fantasmical-fantasy on tumblr for my drabble raffle. Sorry it took like a month for 500 words oof.

“Hey, hey, Kenma. What’cha doing?”

 

Kenma lifted his gaze from his DS only briefly. Bokuto had sidled up beside him, head tilted curiously at the screen. “Playing Animal Crossing,” he said shortly.

 

“Oh.”

 

Kenma went back to playing, trying not fidget too much. Bokuto was a nice guy, but he was too loud, too much at the best of times.

 

Now though, he was being oddly quiet-- Kenma knew Kuroo had mentioned to Bokuto not to get too wild or pushy around him, so maybe it was that.

 

Bokuto took a seat beside Kenma. “They’re cute,” he said, pointing with one finger at Kenma’s avatar, chatting up Portia-- one of the villagers. “Is that a dog? Are you a dog, Kenma?” This, Kenma could do. Talking about the game was easier, since it was almost all facts.

 

“That’s Portia. She’s part of the game.” Portia wandered off on her way, and Kenma moved his player onward. He wanted to buy something at the store. “That’s me.” 

 

“Oh.” True to form, though, Bokuto couldn't stay still for long. As Kenma tapped quietly at his device, catching bugs and fish for his museum, digging up fossils… Bokuto began to twitch and shift, clearly wanting to say or do something, but unwilling to leave Kenma be, for whatever reason.

 

After a few more minutes of this, Kenma sighed, saving his game and quitting to the main screen.

 

“Are you done playing now, Kenma?” Bokuto asked, blinking at him curiously. He seemed confused, which was understandable. Kenma was pretty confused too. He could just move elsewhere if Bokuto was bothering him. But no. Here he was, preparing to set up a new file in this village for Bokuto to play.

 

“Do you want to try?” Kenma asked softly, in lieu of a proper response. He held out the console.

 

Bokuto made a sound of delight, taking the DS from Kenma like it was a precious treasure instead of a beat up, nearly obsolete gaming device. “What do I do?” he asked, vibrating so much more than usual Kenma had to wonder if Hinata was rubbing off on him.

 

“Well, you have to answer the questions first.”

 

It didn't take long, now that there weren't any questions for the town-- it was just a new resident, after all. Soon enough, Bokuto’s villager was hopping out of the cab with a smile, and Bokuto was hooting loudly about how adorable he was.

 

“Bokuto,” Kenma complained.

 

“Oops. Sorry.”

 

Kenma showed Bokuto the different controls, the map and such… he explained with the help of the tutorial how to earn money to pay off their debt and fill the museum. Bokuto was an eager learner, if a little rough with the buttons (he did eventually remedy that too, thankfully).

 

They ended up playing well until the end of individual practice time. Akaashi found them hunched over in the same spot, the only difference being Kenma nestled between Bokuto’s thighs instead of beside him so he could see more comfortably. “Bokuto-san,” he called, with a puzzled furrow to his brow. “It’s time for lights out. Did you stop practice early for once?”

 

“Ah, Akaashi, Kenma’s game is just really cute, see?” Bokuto held up the screen. “Isn't it?”

 

Akaashi blinked at it. “I see. It is adorable, yes. Shall we go?”

 

They bid Kenma good night, and Kenma soon set off for the room-- no doubt Kuroo was looking for him too, after all.

 

It occurred to him that he wouldn't mind playing with Bokuto again.

 


End file.
